Zack learns the hard way
by PointZero
Summary: Zack and Cloud are on the run, but Zack has a lot to learn about taking care of his comatose friend.
1. Necessary problems

A/N: Just a short piece that came too me when I was thinking about Zack and Cloud's journey back to Midgar.

Warning: None.

Summary: Zack learns how to care for a comatose Cloud bit by bit.

* * *

"So now they don't serve jello in the mess which kind of sucks, but it was worth it. Man, you should have seen his face..." Zack tapered off to catch his breath. Carrying Cloud around was turning out to be a lot more exhausting then it should have been even though Cloud was able to walk, well with some help. Cloud had been slowing the last hour though, leaning on Zack quite a bit. They were both exhausted, but having traveled almost none stop since they escaped two days ago, it was understandable.

Zack stopped and looked over at Cloud. He thought he heard the blond murmur something. Looking at his face he noticed the blond brows furrowed slightly and a slight flush across normally pale cheeks. It was almost like he was in pain.

"Hey Cloudy, something wrong?" Maybe he was hungry. It'd been hard trying to get the blond to eat and it had been a few hours since then. "You hungry buddy?" No response.

Moving forward he kept his eyes on Cloud. The blond moved two steps then stopped, his lips pressing together slightly. Now Zack knew something was wrong. Turning, he lowered his friend down to perch against a tree and frowned at the whimper that passed between closed lips. He was defiantly in pain.

_'Ah shit, what if it's withdrawal? The bastard had Cloud on who knows how many drugs- except he hadn't had any problems till now except the unusually green tinged sweat, oh and the whole comatose thing. Maybe he twisted his ankle or something, but he's not limping and-'_ Cloud gave a small sigh and relaxed and now Zack was really confused, relieved too yeah but confused and what was that sound?

'Huh-' Glancing down at the source of the noise he watched as a visible growing patch of wetness spread across Cloud's pants. "Oh...OH! Ah..." Well shit, that explained a lot. Zack dumbly watched as Cloud wet himself, too stunned and embarrassed to act. As the hissing ebbed off, he managed to collect himself."Uh well, oops..."_ Um ok, well, geez, now what. Uh, maybe um... Talk. He should say something. Yeah, talking always helps. _"Um, okay it's okay, don't worry buddy, it was just an accident, my fault really. Shoulda thought- Anyway how about we uh, find someplace to clean you up?"

Well now he could add this too his growing list of Cloud's cues. Right next to 'Cloud's thirsty', and 'Cloud's tired' and even the horrible 'Cloud's meal is not agreeing with him'. Right, so this would be 'Cloud has too pee'. Maybe he should pick up some disposable diapers at the next town, just until he learned Cloud's 'other cue'. Zack was starting to hope Cloud wouldn't remember any of this once he woke up. After all, there was only so much humiliation the poor guy could take. Right, well finding a stream to clean up would be a good idea, Zack scrunched his nose at the new smell starting to settle around them. Yeah defiantly a good idea.

* * *

_Just wrote this thinking about how Zack would learn how to take care of Cloud when they're on the run._


	2. Water

A/N: So I decided to make this a several part story about the little things Zack ends up dealing with on their trip back to Midgar. Right now this isn't slash and it might not become slash. Sorry to disappoint.

* * *

Zack had to admit, Cloud made the most adorable face when he was thirsty. His lips would pucker and he'd start to suck then he'd lick his lips and suck and then furrow his brow and try to suck again and that was the longest Zack could go before giving in. Not that he was being cruel, no it was just...It got really boring after a while and Cloud was just so...cute.

Zack found that Cloud drank best from a canteen, the small and narrow opening fit perfectly against his lips. Unfortunately for the first few days on the run, all they'd had to drink was cold water from a stream and the only cup they had was Zack's hand. That's where the problem began. It was impossible to get the water from his hands to Clouds mouth, like trying to get an infant to drink from a cup. It was messy, wet and didn't work. Nothing around seemed suitable for the job either.

There was only one possible solution; mouth to mouth. It seemed like a reasonable plan at first and it worked. It involved a little more tongue then he liked but it got the job done. When he finished he leaned back, proud of this small accomplishment and almost hit his head on the tree behind him as sudden realization hit.

'_Was that Cloud's first kiss! Was it even a kiss? Oh Gaia, I think it was. I mean there was lips and tongue and Cloud's not even awake and it doesn't count right. Wait, if that was Cloud's first kiss it was kind of his first kiss too right? First man-kiss. But it was for medical reasons so it didn't count. I mean it wouldn't be a kiss if he gave Cloud CPR right!'_

_No it wasn't a kiss, it was water. Nothing more and right now Cloud doesn't need you freaking out about non-kisses. Right, focus._

"So uh Spikey, maybe we should head out now. You've had enough to drink right? Uh..." Focus Zack, not the time. "Yeah, we should move. Now. Before they get to close."

'Right, before they get to close.'

It was a sobering reminder that snapped Zack out of his musings. Putting Cloud's arm around his shoulder, he lifted the blond up and re-started their agonizingly long journey across Mt. Nibel.


	3. Bath time

**A/N: Ok so this isn't really a story, more like a bunch of shorts. **

**Warnings: None  
**

* * *

Bathing Cloud was a lot less awkward then Zack thought it would be. After finding a warm spring and confirming the absence of leeches, it was easy to just throw off his clothes and dive in. Well, not really dive, it more of a shallow jump. Coming back up, he dragged Cloud ever to the edge and stripped him of the first class uniform. The really gross, sticky and kinda stiff uniform. Huh, maybe he should do a bit of laundry while they still had the chance.

Cloud didn't react to the water, though Zack wasn't really expecting it. They didn't have soap and Zack had to wipe him down with his undershirt, but it was nice just to feel a bit cleaner. It was a little awkward to have to wipe down Clouds 'cloudy bits' but thankfully Cloud didn't react to that either. Right, because that would have been a whole new level of uncomfortable. Yeah.

It was after cleaning up that Zack realized they had a problem. No towels and even touching their clothing left streaks of grime on kinda clean skin. Well, okay. They could be naked for a little while, just until their clothing was dry, uh after it was cleaned too and did he mention the clothes really reaked? Yeah, soap would be really nice right now.

Ah well, Cloud need a tan anyway, that kid was just too pale.

It took longer then he thought for the stuff to dry though and he had to go hunting for food in a pair of slightly damp briefs. It was way more uncomfortable then he thought it would be and he was pretty sure he looked ridiculous. He wasn't too big on leaving Cloud alone and naked in the clearing either. The guy was just too pretty (even for a guy, not that he thought Cloud was, like attractive. No. Not at all. Well he was but that didn't mean Zack thought it) he half expected to turn around and see the kid being molested by forest animals. Huh, well that was disturbing image. Maybe he should just stop thinking. Yeah, that would be better for both of them.

Right, food. Paranoid ramblings aside, he still kept Cloud in view. Just in case.


	4. Bedtime

**A/N: This chapter is a bit more serious then the others, but I'll try to keep everything more lighthearted in the future.**

**Warnings: Mild cussing**

* * *

Going to sleep was Zack's favorite part of the day. It meant curling up with Cloud and pretending that they weren't on the run, that trained soldiers weren't chasing them down. That no one was trying to kill them, or worse, send them back to the labs. Nighttime also meant that Cloud would close his eyes and Zack could pretend that he wasn't in a coma, that he was just his normal spikey all tired out from training that day.

Sleep meant that everything was okay again.

Sleep also meant nightmare's too. Not just his, but Cloud's. Cloud's nightmares were the worst though. They started with screaming and thrashing (It scares Zack that they are bad enough to move the blond from his normally still state) and ended with Cloud sweaty, shaky and in some kind of pain.

The first time they came, they scared Zack half to death. He couldn't wake Cloud up, couldn't do anything and Cloud was screaming and Zack just held him and rocked the frail body back and forth until it stopped, feeling more helpless then ever and when was it going to stop? Afterwords he held that thin (too thin, he was way too thin) body as close as he could as he listened to the sound of the forest. They heard, he was sure and they were on their way to kill them, kill them because Zack wasn't going back to that place alive and hell if he let them take Cloud.

But they never came, Zack didn't hear anything that night except the too loud breathing still coming from Cloud but even that had slowed by morning. The next day they were back on their way to somewhere (because Zack hadn't thought that far yet).

The second time it happened, Zack had been worried that Cloud might bite his tongue, so he thrust his fingers into the blond's mouth. The screaming stopped and Cloud just lay there suckling on the fingers and occasionally moaning. He was still in pain, but he seemed to take some comfort from the simple childish act. That was fine with Zack, perfectly fine. Eventually Cloud drifted back to sleep while Zack kept watch for the rest of the night.

It became routine after a while, Cloud would cry out and Zack would put his fingers in that tiny mouth before the screaming started and they would both go back to sleep. It worked, even if it did leave Zack a little uncomfortable sometimes, thinking way too much about the sucking and wetness and he so wasn't going there.

The nightmare's still came once in a while but Zack took comfort in the fact they they were coming less and less. It meant that Cloud was getting better and maybe someday soon Cloud would look at him instead of through him.


	5. Mornings

**A/N: Alright, so I mentioned before this wasn't yaoi, and I'm sticking with that, though due to a lot of the feed back I've gotten, I do have some hints in here. You may see it as you like, if you wanna see it as slash, go right ahead. If not, that's fine too.**

**Warnings: Slight sexual content.**

* * *

Early morning was Zack's least favorite part of the day. It meant waking up to reality. It meant remembering. It also meant having to worry about Cloud and Cloud's needs, and the blond had a lot of needs. It frustrated Zack sometimes, that he barely had time to take care of himself once he was up and coupled with the other stresses of the up coming day, it overwhelmed him sometimes. He'd come close to losing several times, had lost it once before (But he wasn't going to think about that because it was stupid and spiteful and cruel and it was never going to happen again).

But on the lighter side, early mornings also meant the ever embarrassing and uncontrollable morning wood. More then once he'd woken up poking poor Cloudy in the back with it. Of course that wasn't too much of a problem, usually it went away on it's own though sometimes he had to take care of it. That really wasn't a big problem. No, the problem came with Cloud's little morning...issue. Cloud's huge terrible and awkward morning issue that Zack wasn't sure what to do with most of the time. Did he mention it was horribly awkward? Yeah.

Under normal circumstances it wouldn't be so bad, but of course these weren't normal circumstances and things could never be easy could they? He had too... touch it... too help Cloud relieve himself and if that wasn't the most awkward thing on Gaia. No wait, it wasn't. No, that title went to the one time (and only one time) that he had too... help spikey with it. It wasn't cause he was a perv or anything, he wasn't really. It was just...

_It wouldn't go away and Zack had to do something cause that was really uncomfortable and maybe even painful and it make it hard to walk and it wasn't gay because sometimes guys did that right?_

_Breathe Zack._

Right, so other than that one morning that he would never mention to anyone ever, he- Wait. What was he talking about again? Um, well whatever. The point was, morning sucked. Sucked big stupid chocobo balls. He had never liked mornings and he never would and when this was all over and they we safe with Aerith, surrounded by warm knitted blankets and yummy cooking and pies, he would never get up before noon again. Ever.


	6. Tired

**A/N: Another more serious chapter, sorry. If anyone has anything they'd like me to touch upon in the story, just PM me. I'm always looking for new idea's**

**Warning: Language, some violence**

* * *

"Fuck!" Zack's voice echoed through the canyon as he stumbled over the rocky terrain. Zack was sure, any minute now he was going to break down and cry, or maybe hit something. Yeah that sounded great.

Everything had been going wrong that day. Nightmares had kept both of them up, they were out of food and water, and the area surrounding them was barren, just jagged cliffs on either side. He had tripped/stumbled/fallen several times on the uneven ground and Cloud was complaining about something and he didn't know what. The blond was probably hungry and thirsty and tired, but they couldn't stop, because if they did, he wasn't sure they would start up again.

Gaia, it was all too much.

He almost tripped again as Cloud stopped, groaning weakly, and that was all Zack could take.

"You want to stop Cloud, well too bad, we can't. So get walking." He pulled the blond forward but his feet wouldn't move and Zack was so fed up with it. "Fuck, just move Cloud!" Forward again and the blonds legs collapsed underneath him. Dragging him up by the collar, Zack shook him roughly. No response.

"Stop fucking acting this way!"_ SLAP._

Zack dumbly started at his friend, watching the redness spread across a pale cheek. Gaia, what had he done. Cloud just lay there weakly, not making a sound.

"Cloud?" Zack couldn't stop the tears as the fell. He fell against the stony wall, dragging Cloud into his arms and burying his face in the dusty blond hair. He'd hit Cloud. What kind of friend was he? What kind of person hit a child, because really that was just what Cloud was right now. A child who needed to be cared for, looked after not hit because he was too tired to move. They sat there for a while, until the tears dried up and Zack could muster the strength to stand up. Cloud was still reluctant to move, so he shifted the blond onto his back and started walking again. They needed water and food and Zack wouldn't, couldn't think about it anymore because they had to survive. The canyon was silent as the moved, echoing the emptiness in Zack's mind.

He was so tired.

He just hoped Cloud would forgive him when he woke.


	7. Sick

**A/N: Sorry the release of chapters is so random, but I write when it comes too me so... Anyway, enjoy this messy chapter.**

**Warnings: None really.**

* * *

Zack had to feel bad for the kid, he really did. One of Cloud's hopes when he got into soldier was that he would no longer suffer from motion sickness. By all means the mako in his system should have eliminate any problems with travel.

But that would have been too easy.

Instead he now had a comatose blond sitting next to him, puking his little guts out as the truck bounced them around. Damn, why couldn't his stomach be comatose too?

Zack had managed to hitch a ride in the back of a delivery truck that was headed to Gongaga. It was a long, hot disgusting ride, and now Zack was going to have to sneak them out the back at the next stop sign, because Cloud had made a big mess all over the grated floor. Zack was having a hard enough time trying not to retch at the smell to do anymore then hold the blond upright, so there was puke all over his black uniform too.

Why did he think this was a good idea?

He felt the truck slowing, so he reached over a raised the large door up a bit. The sliver of light that came through illuminated the inside and _Gaia Cloud, how much did you eat?_ It was everywhere and maybe his stomach was comatose and had just been storing all the food he'd eaten in the last couple of weeks, just waiting to be puked out. Now Zack felt bad. The poor delivery man was going too freak when he saw this mess. Well not bad enough, because once the truck had slowed enough he grabbed Cloud and jumped out the back. Heading for the thick foliage, he hid as the truck rolled away.

"Aw shit." Cloud was covered in vomit and now, after the jump, Zack was too. Sighing, he lay back in the grass and waited for Cloud to turn a more natural colour before moving him. It was going to be a long walk home, but at least Gongaga had a lot of steams running through it. A nice, luke-warm soak sounded like heaven right now. Looking up he watched the thick leaves sway in the gentle breeze; the smell of the jungle was a familiar one.

Glancing over at Cloud, he smiled. Soon he'd be back home and then everything would be okay.


	8. Omake

**A/N: Okay, so I'm posting this up due to reader demand and a crappy link, but I have to warn you. This chapter have a sexual scene in it that may offend those whom dislike it. It's kind of yaoi, but not at the same time. YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ IT, YOU MAY JUST SKIP IT AND PRETEND IT DOESN'T EXIST. Thank you.  
**

**Warning: Sexual Content, m/m  
**

**...**

**...  
**

* * *

Zack sighed as he lowered Cloud to the ground. This just wasn't working today. Cloud's... morning problem hadn't disappeared yet and Cloud was making the most pathetic whimpering sounds in his ear. He had to do something to help the poor guy. Zack briefly considered dunking Cloud in the a cold stream but:

A. There were none around

B. That was just plain cruel.

_Come on Zack there has too be something other then that to fix this. Come on, isn't there anything you can do. Anything at all. Except that. Ah, this wasn't fair!_

Cloud made another pained noise and Zack sighed as he lowered himself down. Shifting Cloud, he ended up with Cloud laying back between his legs. Blushing more then he thought possible (to staying conscious) he undid the fastenings on Cloud's pants and lowered the zipper. Closing his eyes he reached in and pulled the hard member out, ignoring the heat (which he didn't feel) that was (NOT) pooling in his own groin. Cloud gave a little sigh and relaxed as Zack held him. Zack didn't open his eyes and he began to lightly stroke it. He started to hum a mindless tune as he tried to ignore the fact that this was getting him hard. It was just sympathy hardness, that's all. I mean when was the last time anyone had touched him like this?

Cloud was panting in his ear and circling his hips to the strokes and that wasn't helping Zack's own problem and he really should stop humping Cloud because it was so wrong, but it felt so right and what kind of friend was he. It flashed through Zack's mind that he must be a pretty good friend as Cloud came letting out a strangled cry that seemed a lot louder to Zack then it really was. And it was really too much for him as he tightened his hold on the blond and gave one last thrust to the warm body of his best friend.

He lay there a moment, feeling better then he should, just holding Cloud. He absently wiped his sticky hand on the grass as he stared up at the canopy of tree's above. It was wrong, so wrong and he couldn't think about this anymore. Tucking Cloud back in he refastened the the pants and tried to ignore the wetness in his own. He wasn't going to clean it up, they didn't have time and it would serve as a reminder. His own little punishment for taking advantage of his comatose friend. Gathering up the sated blond, he continued their earlier course.


	9. Relax

**A/N: I wrote this after realizing that I was giving Zack too hard of a time. I know this is now three updates in the same day, but If I was the reader, I wouldn't be complaining so I know you guys won't either.**

**Warnings: None.**

* * *

It was days like this that really made Zack appreciate everything he had. They. They had, because even though Cloud was still out of it, he knew that somewhere deep inside that blond head, his buddy was still there. He liked to think that Cloud could still feel the sun shining on his pale skin and the quiet breeze that ruffled his hair. He knew that once Cloud realized they weren't in the labs anymore, he'd come back. Normally that meant Zack would be chattering away about everything that came to mind, but not today. Today, it was nice just to be able to enjoy the silence that for once, wasn't forced.

Cloud was also enjoying this on some level. The blond had been without complaint the entire day, the only noise escaping those parted lips was a content hum now and then. Gaia, Cloud was even smiling a little. The only thing that could make this day any better would be the sweet sound of Cloud calling his name.

His stomach rumbled interrupting the quiet and he realized it was long past noon. Moving forward a few more steps found them in a quiet clearing. There was ample space to lay down in, plenty of shade and a small brook bubbling away. It was perfect.

"Hey Spikey, I bet you're hungry. Lets see what we got for you." Setting the blond down against a moss covered stump, he dug into their bag and retrieved a can of baby food.

_Hmm, Vegetables & Chicken. Damn, Spikey's eating better then me._

He brought out some jerky and an apple for himself, before getting started on the ominous task of feeding Cloud. Scotching over, he removed Cloud's shirt before opening the jar and scooping out a small spoonful. Feeding Cloud was ridiculously messy, the blond ate like an infant, getting half down his throat and the rest down his chin and on his shirt. It didn't take long for Zack to get into the habit of de-shirting Cloud before feeding.

He knew mothers usually heated the stuff up before hand, but resources were scarce and Cloud never complained anyway. Slowly he set to the arduous task of spoon, mouth, chin and repeat, stopping every so often to take a quick bite of his own meal. When they were both done, he wet a cloth with the cool spring water and cleaned up Cloud. Instead of replacing the shirt, he took off his own and pulled Cloud into the shade, laying next to the blond. It was a nice day and the troops were more then a week behind. They could relax, just for now.

Reaching over he pulled Cloud over to him, setting him against his chest before closing his eyes and surrendering himself to the peace of it all.


	10. Talking

**A/N: Sorry for the random updates, but I write when I can (and when I feel like it). This chapter is sad, so I warn you.**

**Warning: None.**

* * *

Zack talked a lot. He knew he talked a lot. He didn't need Aerith or Seph -_firebloodtraitorchosen_- or anyone else to tell him that, he just knew. He'd always known, but words kept the silence away. The horrible silence that filled the air with unspoken questions and suspicion and death and everything nightmare's were made of. Selfishly he'd always preferred the sound of Cloud's screams too the horrible silence that followed. Screams meant he was alive and that meant there was still hope.

There was a lot of silence to fill now. He spoke constantly, trying to cover up the fact that Cloud didn't. Couldn't. He talked about everything, about home and his parents, about coming to Midgar, about meeting Aerith and the flowers that grew in the church.

He liked to think that Cloud could hear him. Could understand him and was giving his own quiet replies that just didn't make it from his head to his mouth. But Cloud was his buddy, his best friend and brother and something else he tried to ignore, so he_ knew_ what Cloud was (probably) thinking and he always responded in kind. And yeah, _sometimes_ it might seem a little crazy but _he knew_.

So he kept talking, and when he ran out of memories he made stuff up. Tales of what was too come, about getting to Midgar and finding Aerith. How she would hug them and laugh and then fill them up with pie and cookies and probably vegetables too, but that was okay because she knew what was good for them, she always had. Then they would go and have a nice hot bath with soap and bubbles. After, the three of them (because you'll love Aerith Cloud, I know you will and she's always wanted to meet you) would curl up in a nice, soft warm bed and sleep for two days. When he woke up she would be there with lunch and a smile and them he'd turn to get you up and you'd open your pretty blue eyes and call my name and I'd cry and so would she but it would be okay. Everything would be okay. They'd live happily ever after, just the three of them.

Well and her mom.

But until then, Zack would keep talking and talking. He knew, one of these days, Cloud would wake and tell him too shut up. And maybe he would, just for a while.


	11. The little things

**A/N: Woot! Thank you all for the wonderful, nutritious reviews :D**

**Warning: Language**

* * *

The biggest lesson Zack was taught on this trip was about the little things, and not taking them for granted. Like pillows, clean socks and especially soap. They smelled so bad, he was surprised the monsters even came near them, even he didn't want to be around himself. Cloud wasn't much better but at least he didn't know that.

Taking bathes when ever they could had become a priority to Zack, one that grew easier every time. The awkwardness had faded after the first few times and now he hardly thought anything of it. Any thoughts he did have were quickly taken care of by the chilly water, so it was kinda like they didn't even exist.

But sometimes Zack wished he could drag Cloud around naked, not because he thought Cloud was totally hot (because he didn't) but because getting Cloud dressed was a nightmare. Cloud didn't like his clothes. His boxers were fine, but he resisted any attempts of pants, his shirt or his socks. He downright hated his boots. He would tense up or go limp at all the wrong times, making the task nearly impossible. Not to mention Cloud was usually wet, making the clothing drag against the pale skin.

Boxers would go on first with no resistance. Then came the pants. He would tense his legs and bend his knee's constantly. Once they were on, he had to wiggle the shirt onto the now limp torso. It usually took four tries to get both arms in. Next, socks. Cloud would actually kick at the 'offending' hands away. It was grab, hold, wriggle, pull. One sock, then two. Then came Zack's least favorite. Boots. Cloud would moan and squirm like he was being tortured. First boot went on okay, though with much struggle. It was the second boot that caused the problems. Once Cloud realized the first boot was on, he'd use it to kick Zack away. Gaia, that kid had one hell of a kick.

It was a fierce battle that took more time then the undressing AND the bathing. It it weren't for the fact that it was getting onto the chillier side of fall, he just say "fuck it" and haul Cloud around in a pair of shorts. Blue cut-offs maybe.

_Wait...what?_


	12. Beginnings

**A/N: Sorry these seem to be in no semblance of order. Thank you all for your reviews, I'm so glad everyone enjoys this. Not sure how much longer it'll be though, I'm running out of idea's. But even when this comes to an end, I've got another idea for a fic in mind.**

**Warning: None**

* * *

The first few days of their escape were the worst.

The day the got out of the lab, Zack didn't stop moving. They couldn't stop, couldn't slow down because then _they_ would get them, _they_ would catch them and take them back to the labs and he knew that if that happened he'd never see Cloud again. So he kept going. He didn't know what time it was when he collapsed, but he remembers seeing the starry sky for the first time in forever. Dragging Cloud with him into the overgrowth, he holds the limp body close as the world fades away.

He wakes up with the sun shining blindingly into his eyes. Getting up, he starts them back on a more sedated pace, feeling not quite right. They manage to cover a miles walk before he has to stop and vomit. Whether it's the smell or sound or just the timing, Cloud quickly joins him. They spend the day hunched over the ground, heaving up eerily green bile. Zack barley manages to keep Cloud upright, and as soon as he's able to breath steadily for more then a few minutes, he rolls away from the mess and is soon asleep.

The third day is absolute hell. Everything hurts. Zack doesn't want to move from his semi-comfortable spot on the ground, doesn't know why he has too but the weight in his arms is a sobering reminder. It takes longer this time, but soon they're back on track. Around noon he spots a small stream and he drinks as much as he can handle. It's tricky but he manages to get Cloud to swallow a few mouthfuls of the cool water. He cleans then up as best he can, but he doesn't want to linger. Walking seems easier now and by evening he's feeling more like himself. They cover a bit more ground before Cloud decides he's tired and they're forced to find a nook to spend the night.

When he wakes on the fourth day everything seems better, the sun brighter, the air cleaner. He finds a bushel of his favorite berries and fills his stomach. He even manages to get Cloud to swallow some.

He takes it as a sign.

With a smile, he hoists Cloud up and begins the long journey home.


	13. Almost Home

**A/N: Sorry, the series is finally starting to wrap up. This has given me wonderful insight into the mind of Zack and you will be seeing much more of him in the future. Just one chapter left though.**

**Warnings: Language.**

* * *

Riding in the back of a truck was significantly different with an open bed and smooth roads. Good different of coarse. Cloud complexion remained a steady pale, no green in sight. That was more then fine for Zack, not having to worry about a mess was a load off his already busy mind.

They were almost home.

Already he could see the top of the ShinRa Tower, the sky around it hazy from the pollution that rose above the city. He could smell it too, the dirty, smokey, mako like scent that filled the air, even at such a distance. It smelled like heaven to Zack though. Just for now, just until he had Aerith in his arms. Almost a year of travel had given him plenty of time to plan for the future.

Their future. His and Cloud's and Aerith's.

They would stay in Midgar just long enough to rest and get cleaned up. A week at most, they couldn't afford to stay longer then that. Then, with two tickets in hand, they were off to Wutai. What better place to hide out from Shinra then enemy territory? He couldn't afford to take Aerith with them at first, too risky with the Turks watching her. Instead they'd find a nice place, somewhere small and settle in. Once some of the heat died down, he would send for Aerith and her mother.

It would work, it had too.

He could almost smell the sweet scent of her flowers and the underlying musk of the old church.

It was so close.

More of the city came into view as they came closer to the outer limits. It wouldn't be long now, maybe twenty minutes till they reached Midgar. They would get off right before entering the city, then travel through sector 7 into the slums. From there it would be a fifteen minute walk to Sector 5. Roughly an hour till he would be able to hold that lithe body in his arms. Smiling, he turned away from the metropolis ahead and instead to Cloud.

Cloud, who was looking at him.

Cloud who was holding up his head while the normally blank eyes held a small amount of comprehension in them.

"...Cloud?"

There was no answer but those baby blue's still watched.

He wasn't all there, not even close but it was a start. A wonderful start that made Zack want to cry and laugh and tell ShinRa to go fuck itself because Cloud was getting better. He was going to be okay.

Everything was going to be okay.


	14. End

**A/N: Yeah, so this is the end I guess. I want to continue writing this pairing though, so keep an eyes out for more stuff. It comes off as kinda weird, but this is how I think someone would sound if they were dying. Especially with all the blood loss.**

**Warnings: Violence?**

* * *

He didn't know what happened. One minute everything was fine. Quiet. Wonderful and the next, he was standing in front of what felt like the whole of ShinRa's army. Everything got blurry from there. Thinking back, all he could really recall was red and loud and wet.

Looking up at the blackened sky, he felt light. It didn't hurt, nothing did. Not anymore. He knew that was bad. It meant something. Something horrible but he couldn't grasp the thought long enough to find out what it was.

Memories flash across his mind and he vaguely remembers someone telling him once that when you died, your life flashed before your eyes. Did that mean he was dying?

Oh. Guess it did. Huh, this was a lot better then he thought it would be and he always wanted to die in a blaze of glory right? Except he was forgetting something. Something important.

"Z-Zack?"

Cloud? Oh Gaia, Cloud. Nonono this wasn't supposed to be like this, he had to get up because Cloud needed him. Not just Cloud but Aerith and everything and _Cloud_.

"Zack?" He could see him now, those eyes still unfocused, but more there then he'd seen in years. He was dying. He was dying and leaving Cloud all alone in a world that wanted him dead. He couldn't leave it this way, he wouldn't but his mind was still skipping over memories and he was so tired. He needed to do something, say something. What would Angeal do? What did he do? He needed something-

"On my behalf-" The words were thick in his mouth, like molasses or peanut butter and Cloud was giving him the most adorable confused look.

"Your behalf?"

"That's right. You will-" What was he saying again? Blue eyes unfocused. _Gaia Cloud, don't go away_ but that small mouth was opening and the unsteady voice poured out. "You will."

Swallowing thickly, he knew what he needed to say. "Continue living. You are proof that I existed. My dreams and pride, I give it all to you."

"I am proof that you existed." Cloud nodded, almost like confirming something to himself and Zack knew he couldn't leave yet. The blond was so broken, but his eyes didn't want to stay open anymore. Reaching out, he pulled Cloud to him.

"Love you." It was what he'd wanted to tell Cloud for so long, never getting a chance and now it was too late. But he heard him, somewhere in that shattered mind, he knew Cloud heard him. Knew because he swore he heard Cloud whisper it back as he let him up.

He hefts the too heavy sword up and his arm almost gives out before those slender hands grab hold of it. He thinks he hears something but it's muffled against the roaring in his ears. He lets himself drift off for the moment. Just for a little. He needs just a little rest and then they can get back on track.

Everything will be better in the morning.


End file.
